


Penguin Break: The Story Of Lincoln Burrows

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Beverage alert!, Crack, Gen, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-04
Updated: 2006-12-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: An alternate telling of Season One.





	Penguin Break: The Story Of Lincoln Burrows

**Author's Note:**

> For my [](https://prisonbreak100.livejournal.com/profile)[prisonbreak100](https://prisonbreak100.livejournal.com/) challenge. This is prompt [#98](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%2398), which I choose to call _Crack_.

x-x-x-x-x

 

Once upon a time, a boy named Lincoln Burrows was born. Lincoln had issues from the beginning.

 

Even as a young boy, Lincoln tended to get into trouble a lot,

 

and he read far too many comic books when he should have been doing his homework.

 

As he got older, he spent more and more time wooing women

 

and then breaking their hearts.

 

Because unfortunately, Lincoln would sleep with pretty much anything.

 

Maybe he thought he had a future as a rock star.

 

Sadly, Fate had something else in store for him:

 

~*~

 

In prison, there wasn’t much for Lincoln to do except brood

 

and fight,

 

and fantasize about being someplace else entirely:

 

~*~

 

But Lincoln was in luck. He had a very special brother named Michael.

 

Michael was very big on togetherness and family loyalty, but that’s another therapy session altogether.

 

Michael said he had a plan to save Lincoln—the two of them could escape together!

 

Lincoln thought the escape was more likely to go like this:

 

It took a lot of doing, and Michael sustained a lot of injuries along the way,

 

but eventually the brothers did make it out. Along with some extras who were not in the original plan...

 

~*~

 

Michael said they were escaping to Panama. He said the two of them would open up a surf shack on the beach.

 

Lincoln had the feeling that Michael had something more like this in mind, just the two of them alone… forever:

 

In the meantime, most of the escape involved running. There were shovels and guns and lots of beat up cars too, but it always came back to the running:

 

Will the brothers ever stop running? Will they make it to Panama? Will Lincoln ever stop brooding and lighten up?

Tune in to the next several seasons to find out…

 

~ The End ~  


 

 


End file.
